Invasion of the Vampire Moogles!
by Wyllo no Twylyte
Summary: Theme65/100! Where do Zack, Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis have to go when the Shinra building is in need of fumigation? Zack has an idea! But... Aerith won't be happy and endorses a little help...OOCness is possible, parody is abound however! AU possibly.


**Twylyte: Ok! I'm free of Yuffie! Wyllo is absent at the moment and can't talk… so… let's have… hmm, my brother fill in for her! Tofu, come on out!**

**-Tofu pops out of nowhere and waves-**

**Tofu: Mom is gearing Halloween stuff up! What am I doing again sis?**

**Twylyte: Disclaimers? Warnings? That stuff?**

**Tofu: Oh, ok… how do I do that?**

_**Twylyte: -**__**face palm-**_** Never mind. Genesis?**

**Genesis: Why do you always look to me? Oh well… Twylyte, Wyllo, or Tofu claim no ownership over Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters. Warnings… humph, there's possibly OOCness and… what have you DONE to me!? O_O**

**Twylyte: -**_**whistles innocently-**_** I didn't do it… mom wrote those parts…! Now, onto our FIRST ACTUAL ONESHOT! ^^**

**

* * *

O0O0O  
**

**Theme 65-100**

"**Horror"**

"**The Invasion of the Vampire Moogles"**

**O0O0O**

Aerith walks to the door of the church and turns to take a last look around before heading home.

"Everything's dandy…" she says as she opens the doors and pulls them closed with a smile contentment.

Well deserved after a day caring for the small patch of flowers growing through the cracks and holes of the dilapidated wooden floor.

**O0O0O**

**Meanwhile… at the Shinra building…**

**O0O0O  
**

Someone was making a fuss outside the front. When it should've been a quiet normal day.

"_I won't go in!!_ The place is crawling with…," the person takes a deep swallow… otherwise known as a 'gulp'. "…BUGS! _I HATE bugs…!_"

Zack backs away, snickering at the spectacle of Genesis' refusal to enter the Shinra building because of a harmless beetle. Said beetle however, was too busy attending to someone's plants at the moment to care about the auburn haired man.

"Calm down would you?! You're drawing a crowd. We'll go in and talk to Lazard… see what can be done." Angeal says and proceeds to enter the Shinra building.

Genesis leans against the exterior wall of the building, then jumps right back away.

"What is it?" Zack asks.

"Erm…nothing. Thought something was crawling on me for a minute." he mumbled in reply. Zack walks over to the other man and investigates Genesis' coat… "Nope. Nothing. You're good!" the puppy gave his approval at no bugs.

Again, Genesis wilts against the wall and lets out a long sigh of exhaustion. Zack frowns and crosses his arms, looking at the older man wearily. "You really need to chill Gen…what do you expect them to do about 1 little bug…"

However, Zack realized he may have said the wrong thing… as Genesis face contorted into anger and almost horrified.

"Little? _Little!?!?_ A bug is a BUG! And where you find one, you find hundreds… _thousands!!_ And then you find them crawling on you, in your hair! On your hands! _IN your FOOD! _Creeping. Crawling. _Staring at you with their big ugly eyes!!!"_ the black-haired teen backs away slightly in fear of Genesis possibly wanting to strangle him.

"Ok, OK! Calm. Breath. Just relax, no bugs here…ok? Maybe…," Zack paused and walks cautiously up to Genesis… not getting attacked, he helps the man take a seat on the ground against the wall and tries to calm him. "…maybe they'll decide to fumigate the building. Who knows…" Genesis looks to Zack with the most hopeful and almost glazed over looks, "You think so?" Zack chuckles a little. "Maybe. Let's wait for Angeal to come down, see what they say."

**O0O0O**

**Five minutes later, Angeal returns…**

**O0O0O  
**

Hearing the doors to their left whir open, Genesis looked over to see it was his friend. He jumps to his feet and practically tackles Angeal.

"Whoa!"

"What did he say? What? _What did Lazard say?!?"_ Genesis demanded… though it sounded more like he was pleading.

"Calm down! Let me breath would you, sheesh!" Zack, watching the spectacle from where he was sitting next to Genesis, was desperately trying to fight off the impeding laughter. Angeal looks over to his protégé and glares.

"Well… good news/bad news actually." He spoke, backing away from Genesis and looking to them both. Zack gets to his feet and stands next to Genesis, "What's the bad news?" he asks.

"No! I want the good news first and it better mean they're doing _something_ about this horrible infestation!" Genesis put in.

Angeal looks to his childhood friend and rolls his eyes. "Ok, ok… the good news is… they ARE going to fumigate the building."

Genesis though, usually not known for showing much in the way of 'extreme emotions'… especially in public… begins to literally jump for joy and once again attempts to tackle Angeal. Zack is thrown for a loop when Genesis instead turns to grab and hug HIM!

"Yes, yes,_ YES!_" Zack's eyes widen at the supposedly 'older and more experienced' SOLDIER.

"Jeez Gen! Let me breathe would ya!" he struggles out. "Oh… sorry…" Genesis lets Zack go and backs away, dusting himself off as if nothing happened.

"As I said… good news, 'bad' news? During the fumigation; which starts immediately; we don't have a place to work. You know… no meetings? No training. No place to stay… and possibly _no weapons!"_ Zack and Genesis became slightly deflated with everything Angeal said. Zack's face shows a thoughtful look and he jumps slightly, like he was jolted or something.

"I've got an idea!" him, being so exuberant; startles the others. Angeal stifles a groan and coughs a little… the cough also conveniently hiding his mumbled, "Uh oh." Zack cocks his head, actually catching his teachers worry.

"No… it's good! Really!" Angeals' brow twitches slightly, "Ok… let's hear it Zack." he said to the teenager.

"Well… you know Aerith has that big place out close to the church. We can crash there and train right out behind the house! Wouldn't bother anyone…" Zack explained.

Genesis sighed, and looked at Zack in dismay. "I don't know. I don't think it would be a very good idea taking over the home of the last remaining Ancient… and also the home of the girl and her own mother. Rude if you ask me. Besides… she doesn't even know me." he said.

"I agree Zack. We can't just barge in on someone like that…" Angeal was interrupted however, "No, no… don't even worry about it. You think I can't even handle a woman? Even if she IS an Ancient?" Zack asks.

Angeal raised a brow in question… " Ok, but you go ask first before we all invade her home." he told his student.

"Don't worry I'll handle it!" Zack yells while running off. Angeal sighs, before turning to go back into the building. "Let's go get some supplies then…"

Genesis goes to the wall and sits down once more. Angeal turns slightly to see him not following. "What? You're not even going to go in for supplies?" Angeal asks him. Genesis gave him a look. A look that said, either 'You have GOT to be kidding!' or 'Drop dead where you stand…'. Angeal guessed the aforementioned one however and rolled his eyes once more. Sighing in exasperation, he let out a low growl.

" Whatever. Guess you'll do without then." he grumbled as he went into the building.

Aerith, humming lightly to herself as she reaches the turn just before her house… thinks to herself about a quiet evening with a nice cup of tea. As she approaches her house, she sees clumps of dirt being thrown into the air. Her precious flowers were being _destroyed!!_ She quickens her pace and reaches the side of the house and realizes what is doing this horrible thing.

"_What are you doing here!?!?"_ she almost screeched… uncharacteristic of her. But these were her flowers we were talking about.

The training session comes to a complete halt and Angeal glares dangerously at Zack. Zack, in his attempt to look innocent and having a lame half attempt at a smile on his face, jumps from a tree he was sitting in.

**O0O0O**

**Not ten minutes earlier….**

**O0O0O  
**

The three; Angeal, Genesis and Zack were training during which Angeal lunged at Zack with his SOLDIER regimented blade, while trying to avoid a violent fireball attack from Genesis. Zack was just about to double back behind Angeal to pull a fast roll and slip maneuver on Genesis, when he found himself trapped against a clump of trees.

He had no choice but to hop up into one.

Just as he was about to jump out of the tree and over Angeal to attack Genesis, Genesis was about to sneak up on Angeal and Angeal raised his sword to 'finish off' Zack and knock him off his perch; they heard the frantic and quite laced with anger voice of Aerith.

Zack notices the perturbed and half angry look on Angeals' face and drops his blade to the ground. He walks past Angeal and holds up his hands just in case Angeal may've wanted to punch him.

Meanwhile, Genesis is showing signs of frustration and disbelief. Shoulders slumped and his Rapier dragging the ground and the other hand covering his face. There may even have been a bit of anger over not being able to complete his sneak attack on Angeal.

"Hold on… I know, I KNOW!" Zack says to Angeal, then runs over to Aerith. "Aerith! How was your day? I was looking everywhere for you!!" he said to her. Aerith only, and for the first time in her life, glared at the unknowing puppy.

Gardening can be a wonderful thing… to those who would actually sit and take time to enjoy and understand it anyway.

"I still don't understand why WE have to do this?! I mean, this _is_ all ZACK'S fault…" Genesis grumbled to Angeal as he looked in dismay upon what he had been 'forced' to do.

"Yes, it is his fault, and he _will pay for it._" Angeal then throws Zack a deadly glance and Zack just chuckles nervously and cringes. "I can't believe he didn't say a word to her. She must _hate_ us before she even knows who we are!" the auburn-haired man complained.

Angeal looked wearily to him… "Don't worry about Aerith, Gen. From what Zack has told me, she is a very pleasant person and doesn't anger easily. She'll be fine once we restore her garden."

Genesis looks down at the dirt on his hands and all over his uniform, glad that he had hung his leather coat in the house. His beloved Rapier has been temporarily replaced however, with a shovel, which he was still having a hard time figuring out how to use properly.

Zack was working intensely at smoothing over the disrupted soil around the base of some overturned bushes. He was also reliving in his mind the 'wrath' he endured from a very angry Aerith. He'd never seen her that way before… he shuddered when he thinks of what _could _have happened considering Aerith being an Ancient with untold powers. She may seem innocent, but Zack's guessing that she has some power behind that.

"Zack!" the puppy jumped from hearing his mentors voice and dropped a heavy container of soil on his foot. Genesis resists the urge to laugh in the background. Zack groans slightly and non-chalauntly pulls his throbbing foot out from underneath the heavy container.

"What?!" he asks, pain almost evident in his voice, but it sounds more like he's mad at Angeal.

"Quit daydreaming and let's get this done!" Zack sighed at Angeals' words, but got to work nonetheless.

**O0O0O**

**Back at Shinra…**

**O0O0O  
**

Sephiroth arrives, knowing he's later than usual and later than he should be… but doesn't care. Reaching for the door to go into the building, he's stopped by a voice.

"Urm… excuse me, sir?" a guard to his right says. Sephiroth turns slowly to acknowledge the small, mousy man.

"Yes?"

"The building is off limits until further notice, sir." the guard said to him.

"By who's orders?" Sephiroth asked plainly.

"Ummm… Director Lazard, sir. The building seems to be infested with… um… insects, sir. So they've locked it down for fumigation." the guard explained. Sephiroth stares down at the ground and only ponders for a moment.

"_Genesis…_" he says in a low exasperated groan.

"So, where are they?" Sephiroth asks as he looks back to the guard.

"Um, who sir?" The Generals eyebrow twitched in slight agitation.

"Angeal, Genesis…" "OH! Sorry sir!" the guard reaches immediately into his breast pocket to extract a small folded up piece of paper. "Mr. Hewley left this for you." he said. Sephiroth snatches the paper from the guard and begins to unfold it. He stares at the note and waves the guard away. The guard salutes Sephiroth but it goes unnoticed, and turns to resist the urge to run. Instead the guard returns idly to his post.

Sephiroth begins to feel slightly puzzled at the thought of SOLDIERs camping out at the home of the last Ancient, but puts it out of his mind. After all, Angeal knows what he's doing, right? Sephiroth heads out in the direction of the address on the note.

**O0O0O**

**Meanwhile…**

**O0O0O  
**

Aerith is pacing her kitchen trying to keep busy so she doesn't go out into the garden and let ALL of them have it for tearing up her precious plants. Suddenly, it comes to her!

"Yes, yes, YES! They'll never expect it. They'll never believe it!" her demeanor slightly changes to something that is unbefitting of her normal status… something a little more…_evil _per say.

"They'll be terrified!" she grins to herself. A grin that has never been placed upon her calm and sweet features before. She let out an excited squeal and quickly covers her mouth. With a quick glance out the window to the garden to make sure no one heard her, she's decided what she MUST do.

**PAY BACK!**

Elmyra, Aeriths' guardian enters the kitchen. "I'm so sorry dear. He said it was simply going to be a few days and that they probably wouldn't be here that much anyway."

"It's ok Elmyra. Don't you worry about a thing." Elmyra looks at Aerith, somewhat startled by the slightly glazed over look in her eyes.

"Aerith? What are you up to?" she asks, squinting and looking closer into Aeriths' eyes. Aerith blinks and snaps out of her quiet yet exciting formulating.

"Oh… sorry. Nothing. I'm fine. N… nothing at all." she smiles a devious smile and turns to look out the window once more. "I'm sorry Elmyra, but I have something important to take care of… something… for _them._" her voice was stable, but held the vestiges of excitement.

"Anything I can help with dear?" Aerith walks passed her and out of the kitchen,

"No thank you Elmyra. I have everything under control." Aerith then proceeds to search the house.

After a while of searching, "Finally! There you are. Why are you hiding under the bed? Never mind… I have a favor to ask of you."

In a flash, a Moogle pops out from under the bed and floats right in front of Aerith excitedly.

**O0O0O**

**Outside…**

**O0O0O  
**

Angeal stops and looks around at all their work and smiles. "What? Why are you smiling?" Genesis asks him.

"You _still_ don't get it do you? You still don't understand WHY this is so… so… exhilarating… yet… calming. When you know you have worked so hard to till and plant and water and nurture and…" Genesis is deadpan and interrupts his garden and plant ranting friend. "All I know is; it's dirty, it's pointless and where there is a garden, there are _bugs!_ Big, nasty, hairy, leggy, creepy, crawly BUGS! _I don't like bugs!!!_"

Angeal stares blankly at Genesis. "Bugs are a necessary part of the growth and prosperity in plants. They are needed…" Angeals' voice fades in Genesis ears and he sighs heavily. He rolls his eyes and thinks, _Here we go again… a lesson in pollination or whatever!_ He starts to walk away and looks up at the long-haired being standing at the entrance to the garden.

"Uh oh…" Genesis mutters as he drops his shovel. The sound jarred Angeal from his 'plant rant', the man then turns back to his immediate work of packing the last of the dirt around a pretty little flowering bush… not without wincing slightly though. He gets up, brushes himself off, takes a deep breath and turns to greet the man standing at the garden entrance.

"Sephiroth! I see you got my message." Angeal said to him. Sephiroth stands with his arms folded and a look of what could probably be translated into 'disgust' on his face. The silver-haired man groaned ever so slightly, "Obviously…," a moment of silence,"…_ what_… may I ask, is going on here?" he asked.

"SEPH! Glad you could make… it!" everyone turns to see an inappropriately exuberant Zack running to them and hopping over odd plants and bushes like a… well… a puppy in tall grass.

Genesis put his hand to his face and Angeal rolled his eyes slightly. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, but was otherwise unaffected.

Explanations of the entire incident(s) were laid out for Sephiroth, who remained emotionless while listening to the ramblings of Genesis, Zack, and Angeal.

**O0O0O**

**Two hours later…**

**O0O0O  
**

While sitting around a small campfire just beyond Aeriths' freshly restored garden, Zack spoke, "Are you going back to your place Gen?"

Genesis throws a small glare at the puppy for the nickname, but just sat in quiet contemplation for a moment before answering. He reaches inside his coat and pulls out his beloved copy of LOVELESS. Angeal groans and shifts his exhausted body to the ground… they may be regimented SOLDIERs, but gardening can take a lot out of a person. Especially one that has to babysit others as well.

"No. I think I'll read a bit and turn in right here." Genesis said. After a while, they all settle in to get some rest.

Sephiroth sits and gazes at the small fire, not thinking about anything in particular. He raises only his eyes to a nearby rustling noise in some bushes.

No one else seems to notice.

Sephiroth slowly, but silently gets to his feet… everyone else is still oblivious.

Suddenly, "GET IT OFF!! _It's crawling on me!!!_" Genesis is still on the ground, but now swatting at something that has apparently attached itself to his coat. Jumping up, he was still swatting at it frantically with the first thing he could grab… which happened to be his prized LOVELESS.

Angeal jumps to his feet and grabs his closest sword, which was the Buster sword. He then runs to aid Genesis and kicks at the unknown creature, but misses because of Genesis' frantic movements and kicks a still 'lounging' Zack square in the face.

"What the…???" he muttered dazed from half-asleep and getting kicked. Sephiroth was simply standing there in his calm demeanor, but ready to attack nonetheless.

"What ARE these things!?!" Genesis yelled frantically.

"Well, they aren't bugs Genesis, so calm down and pull yourself together." Sephiroth told him in his usual calm tone. Then… they all hear it. The four SOLDIER look up to the sky and are suddenly bombarded by these small, fast flying and odd looking creatures.

"WHAT ARE THEY!?" Zack yelled, now fully awake, up and panicking.

"I… don't… know!" Angeal said in between swinging his sword at the creatures. Annoyingly to him, he was missing the blasted things.

"Why are they attacking US?!" Genesis growled at he tried to slice a few that were hovering just above his head… he succeeded in missing as well. Zack's eyes then widen.

"WAIT! I recognize them. They're… Moogles?" He stops swinging the shovel he picked up and runs to the others to stop they're advance from harming the creatures. "Wait! WAIT! STOP! I know what they are… or…. Were." he said.

Everyone halts but keeps their fighting stances and a close eye on the… 'Moogles' just in case they're attacked again. The creatures hover and seem to be formulating some sort of plan… "I think I'm going to go get Aerith… maybe she knows why they're here… don't hurt any of them!" Zack starts towards the house, "I'll be right back!" he yelled.

"Where are you going? What can she do!?" Genesis grumbled to him. Zack stops for a moment and turns to him to yell, " They're Moogles! But… NOT! I don't know… just wait. Hold them off, but don't harm them!!" Angeal's brow furrowed even further.

"Don't harm them? They look like… vampires?!?" he stumbled, not knowing if that was the correct term or not.

"Vamp… what?" Sephiroth copied, and for the first time in his life… the stoic man was actually confused and it was obvious on his face!

"I've heard of the, but I thought they were… I don't know… an 'other-worldly' myth. Like a child's story to scare them." Angeal explained. Genesis huffed.

"Looks like they're pretty real to me! If another one lands on me, I'll do to it exactly what I do to any disgusting bug! _That's what they looks like to me!_" the man's eyebrow almost had a permanent twitch from all the traumatizing events that had happened that day… and so far, night. Zack came running back and without Aerith.

"Where did you go? And why can't we kill these things again?" Angeal asked. Taking a deep breath, Zack says, " Because… they're Moogles…"

Standing upright, Genesis lowered his Rapier slightly. "They're… Moogles? But…," he ducks his head as three or four swoop down at him. "…why are they," ducks again. "… attacking us!?"

"And why do they all look like… OUCH! I think one of them just bit me!!" Angeal yelled slightly and grabbed the back of his leg. "Why do they look like vampires!?" he finished after straightening.

"I don't know…" Zack started, but suddenly goes tumbling over the fire with about half a dozen or so Moogles Vamps stuck to his back. "GAAAHHHH!! They're eating me!! GET'EM OFF!" Angeal and Genesis rush to Zack and start pulling the little creatures off of him, fighting them off they're arms as well. Because every time one was removed from Zack's back, they proceeded to latch onto either Genesis' or Angeals' arms.

"Ok, Moogles… Vampires, I don't care. I've had enough!" Sephiroth's voice raised a little and he prepared to annihilate the creatures.

"NO! You can't!!" Zack yells!

Then… amidst all the noise and frantic waving and slicing of swords… they're all stopped by the sound of…… giggling?

Sephiroth was the first to stand straight and go emotionless… save for his raised eyebrow.

"AERITH! I was trying to wake you! We're being attacked by MOOGLEVAMPS and I… wait…" Zack, now lowering his sword… looked at her in confusion. Why would the girl be laughing at their expense?

"I fail to see the humor…" Angeal mutters, a deadpan look on his face. The man then looks at Aerith then Zack, then back at Aerith again. It then hits him. Angeal goes over to Genesis and forces him to lower his Rapier.

"WHAT ARE you…oh…" Angeal motions over his shoulder for Genesis to look at Aerith and Zack… which promptly shuts him up mid-sentence. Angeal then walks to a nearby tree and sinks to the ground, sitting at the base of the tree.

Genesis sighs and goes to sit on the log close to the now dying campfire. With the sun already beginning to come up… they could all plainly see that the 'Moogle-Vamps' are actually just wearing what appear to be… costumes?!?

"What's going on Aerith? Why are you laughing? Did you have some……. AWWW! _You_ did this!?!?" Zack's eyes were like saucers… and his face contorted into disbelief.

Sephiroth walks passed Zack, and without eve looking at him, says, "You're a fast little 'puppy', aren't you?" Zack, not knowing what to say… doesn't realize Sephiroth is pleasantly pleased with confusing the poor teen.

Aerith, holding her stomach with one hand and wiping tears of laughter away with the other… straightens and composes herself. "It serves you right! What you did to my garden! Not asking before you move in… not only that, but you bring practically a small army with you! I should have let the Moogles EAT you ALL!" she said to them.

"I said I was sorry, AND we made your garden as good as new… BETTER than new. But why? Why Moogle-Vampires or whatever they are?" Zack slightly whined to her. She put one hand on her hip and then pointed at the Moogles.

"Well… you can THANK them for _not_ eating you. When you and your ARMY moved in and started _'training'_ it scared the blazes out of this little one!" She looked to the one floating right next to her, and the Moogle removed it's 'costume'. Her arms then crossed and she huffed.

"I just had the idea of teaching you all a lesson… but _they_ came up with the rest." Zack, looking quite ashamed, glances back at the others and then up at the Moogle.

"I'm sorry we scared you little guy…" he said.

"Seems the Moogles are the only ones that pay attention to what day it is too!" Aerith said as she started walking away, leaving them to figure it out and then decides to relieve them of any further stress from their brains.

She turns, smiles, and then calls out,

"**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"**

**

* * *

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O  
**

**Genesis: You butchered me… T_T**

**Tofu: Oh be quiet… they were nice to you… wimp.**

**Twylyte: Yesh, now be quiet you two. I do wanna say Happy Halloween myself as well. Mom sends her regards for the fun-ness of the holiday too! I've been spending my WHOLE Halloween holiday typing my fingers off for you all! ^^ Been on since 8 AM or so writing… yea, took me 6 hours with my loverly play list of J-Rock playing…**

**Tofu: You talk too much…**

**Twylyte: I know… anyway! I hope everyone has a wonderful and safe Halloween! I also hope this gave you all a chuckle and ya liked it! ^o^**

**Genesis: And now she demands me to ask you to R&R…**

**Twylyte: I did NOT demand ANYTHING…. You're just sore about the bugs… which, you know who you are when you read this… but about the beetle and the plants? Yea… that belongs soley to her… XDDDD**

**_A/N: I hope everything is fine... it's un-beta'd and rushed because of Halloween stuff happening in less than a few hours or whatever... hope you enjoyed! _  
**

**Happy Halloween! **


End file.
